The Wind, The Earthquake and The ESP
by ShadowLi19
Summary: Yusuke's sister makes her way into the team's lives, as does her spirit beast and another girl.
1. A letter and Family Reunions

The Wind, The Earthquake and The ESP  
  
A/N:I don't own it.  
  
Chapter one : A letter and Family Reunions  
  
Yusuke looked around the school yard and then back down to the letter in his hand, once again, he read it to himself.  
  
'Hey Baka,  
  
Just wanted to let you know that I'm coming home, be sure to tell mom, Yusuke,if she's sober.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Rei'  
  
He could just image the sour look on his sister's face when he told her that he had been hit by a car and killed.  
  
"Oh my god,Rei-chan's coming back!?"  
  
Keiko sqealed.  
  
"Yeah,lovely."  
  
Kuwabara muttered,a mini Rei head appearing by his own.  
  
"She'll probally start chaos."  
  
Yusuke wispered, imagining his twin and what she might look like now, she probally filled out in all the right spots at the age of sixteen. He shuddered, though shorter than him, she was alot stronger and stuck to the 'Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I need your help' rule, she also had that rare qulity that only a few had, along with being the wind ruler, and she was the rogueish type of person.  
  
"Who's Rei?"  
  
The three jumped and looked at Hinageshi.  
  
"Here's a hint, her name's Rine Urameshi."  
  
Yusuke said,staring at the young spirit guide,Botan was behind her.  
  
"Ne,Baka,it's not like you to just let someone sneak up on you."  
  
A board,almost emotionless voice said, followed by a kick to the back of Yusuke's head. A girl stood there, her long hair silver, almost grey, at the roots and ends, her bangs a light blue along with certain parts in her hair, the rest was black, her eyes were a chocolate brown, she was Hiei's height.  
  
"Hey sis."  
  
Yusuke groaned,holding his head.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
Keiko asked.  
  
"Muu!"  
  
The group looked down at the thing in her arms.  
  
"I-It's Puu!"  
  
Yusuke shouted,backing up.  
  
"No,it's Mu,my spirit beast."  
  
Keiko smiled and took the dark purple 'Puu' from Rei,Yusuke gulped.  
  
"W-Why do you have one?"  
  
"Funny thing with twins with telapathic connections, when you were hit by a car,I was put put for a while,when you recived the egg, Koenma kept one, excally identical to yours, as yours fed on you spirit energy, the other one did mine, when yours hatched, so did mine."  
  
"But-Butt..."  
  
"We're only half siblings?"  
  
As a verble fight broke out between the twins, Botan looked just plain confussed, Hinageshi had left.  
  
"How's it possible for twins to be only half siblings?"  
  
"We're not exactualy sure, but when Atsuko was pregnet with Yusuke, and didn't know it yet seeing as it was the first night, and got drunk, she slept with another man the same night, somehow that lead to one child going to two."  
  
"Well excuse me for being a hanyou."  
  
"Mu."  
  
Mu cried, she didn't enjoy her 'mother' yelling, meaning that the air around them dropped in tempature. Rei huffed and took Mu from Keiko, and walking into twon muttering 'I'll be back.'  
  
"I'm home."  
  
Rei called, walking into the apartment. She sighed and picked up a letter by the door.  
  
'Rei,  
  
Mom's at the bar and I'm at the movies with Keiko,  
  
See ya,  
  
Yus,  
  
P.S Watch Puu for me.'  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
She frowned, dropped her bag, shut the door, and walked to her brother's room, Puu was cruled up on the pillows.  
  
"Mu!"  
  
Mu shrieked, flapping over to Puu, the two started a conversation of 'Puu's and 'Mu's.  
  
"You'd think she could atleast stay sober for one night."  
  
She muttered, curling up by the bird beasts.  
  
"Wake up sleeping Shorty."  
  
It took a while for the words to register in Rei's head, but she pushed Kuwabara away from her.  
  
"Jesh, Rine, I'm only doing what I was told to do, anyway, breakfast is ready and Urameshi brought our team over."  
  
Rei yawned.  
  
"Just two more hours."  
  
She muttered, just about to fall backward but jumped up instead, just to fall to the floor clutching her head, Mu was crying and trying to block out whatever it was. Kuwabara opened the door at the sound of four more thumps, Yusuke, Kurama, Puu and Hiei where on the ground, clutching their ears. There was a knock at the door as the sound stopped. A girl stood there, royal bluegreen hair stopped above her waist, her eyes where pink and she came to Kurama's shoulder. Kuwabara shot into Yusuke's room and hid behind the confussed six. Rei laughed as the girl walked into the room, a jagan opened on her left palm.  
  
"Hey Jishin."  
  
She said, red jagan pulsing. Jishin smiled,her elfish ears twitching.Yusuke couldn't help it, he walked up and rubbed her ears, earning a laugh from his twin as the girl stated to purr.  
  
"Guys, this is Botan's older sister, Jishin."  
  
She earned a strange look from her brother after a few minutes.  
  
"There's no resemblance."  
  
"The eyes."  
  
"And how do you know her?"  
  
"I met her when I went to Makai to try and get some infromation on my/our father."  
  
Hiei and Kurama stared as another verble fight broke out between the siblings.Unknown to them, Mu had attatched herself to Hiei's head. The fight was ended as Shizuru walked into the room, shivering.  
  
"Did someone turn on the A.C.?"  
  
She blinked at the twins.  
  
"You know, if someone where to look at you two when your next to eachother, they woundn't belive it if you told them that you're twins."  
  
After about three minutes of silence.  
  
"Rei, quit it with the personal A.C. thing."  
  
Three more minutes later.  
  
"REI!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I said quit it with the personal A.C. thing."  
  
"MU MU!!"  
  
It was then Hiei noticed the bird. Botan flew through the window on her oar about a milisecond after Mu flapped over to Rei.  
  
"Guys.... um... Hi!"  
  
She said, looking at Rei.  
  
"Botan, this is my sister, Rine."  
  
"You call me Rine you die."  
  
Rei said, walking out of the room, as soon as she did Botan noticed her sister, and automaticaly latched onto the girl's neck.  
  
"Can't breathe."  
  
Jishin coughed.  
  
"SORRY!"  
  
Botan shouted, smile on her face.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Rei here, just wanted to say that the next chapter's why I left , and what my mother used to cover it up to Yusuke. 


	2. Rei

The Wind, The Earthquake and The ESP  
  
Chapter Two : Rei  
  
The first thing I remember was the look on my mothers face when I told her I wanted to do some research on my/Yusuke's father, the look of pure horor.She said that I wouldn't find much, that she didn't want me and my brother seperated.It seems she hardly knew the man she slept with the same night she slept with Urameshi, all she knew was that his name was Kimo, and that he was a demon, she knew that I and Yusuke would be hanyous, she tryed to keep me from knowing that, and since Yusuke was slow, knew he wouldn't understand it. The first thing that told me I was a demon was that, when I was five, I was playing with Yusuke in the backyard, and when he started complaing that it was to hot, I agreed and all of a sudden, the air around us was cool. Mother let me go, telling Yusuke that I was going to the US to vist our Aunt Betty, I was really in Makai.  
  
After three years I actually found something on a demon named Kimo, he had another kid with a kitsune, a daughter that had been working on becoming an anonncer at the dark tournament, and finally became one. Kimo was a wind/ice demon. I found him after another three years, at the age of twelve and stayed with him and his wife, Kimiki and daughter, Koto for four years, now here I am, back with my mother and idiototic twin,I'm starting to miss Kimo and his family, knowing that just our mother, Yusuke and I would never make an actual family.By, hey, people should charish whatever family they have, even if their mother is a drunk and their brother/sister is a complete idiot. 


	3. The ESP

The Wind, The Earthquake, and The ESP  
  
Chapter Three : The ESP  
  
A young girl shivered and continued down the street, she'd been getting even weider De ja vu lately, and it had something to do with a black/silver/blue haired girl, she got the name Rei from her dreams, but she couldn't help but stay on her toes. She came to about 5'6" and allowed her brownblonde hair to fall freely aroung her face, her light blue eyes scanned the shadows.  
  
"Tenchin, you've gotta get over it, nothin's gonna happen."  
  
She told herself, and just about fainted when she found herself being carried towards a portel, she screamed as a ball of spirit energy formed in her hand, and shot toward the small portel.  
  
'Alright, let's see where this goes.'  
  
She thought, curiosity filling her eyes.  
  
"You can wake up now."  
  
When had she fallen asleep?  
  
She jumped as she found herself in a rich looking place, a toodler sat on a stool not to far away, stamping away with a rubber stamper, her had the symbol for KOENMA on his hat, and a girl, the one from her dream next to her, a smile on her face.  
  
'That's it. I've gone insane.' she said, and the blood drained from her face as the girl touched her, she fell to the floor, light blue eyes wide.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Tenchin here, ok, while I'm trying to figure out what I've gotten myself into, I'm being put into a thing called the Dark Tournament with a group called the Urameshi Team, oh I hate boats. 


	4. Another Tournament

The Wind, The Earthquake, and The ESP  
  
Chapter Four : Another Tournament  
  
Jishin sighed and looked over at the team, the conversation still fresh in her mind.  
  
"What do you mean another one?"  
  
"Yusuke, please, just this once?"  
  
"We'll go."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"Yusuke, you should know that this our only why out of school."  
  
"Kuwabara, is that all you can think about?"  
  
"I didn't even know he had a brain."  
  
"Shut up Rei!!"  
  
"We'll go."  
  
"Alright, but it's been changed to six members a team, so Jishin, looks like your going."  
  
Rei was leaning against the railing by Hiei, who was standing on it, Yusuke was next to Rei, he was protective of his sister to say the least, Kurama was walking around, looking for Kuwabara, their new member, Tenchin, was by Rei, she seemed to cling to the girl, Puu and Mu were with her, one on each shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Tenchin, your not used to this things are you?"  
  
Tenchin looked at Rei, who was about six inches shorter.  
  
"No, not exactly, I was still working with kendo and such before you guys pulled me into this."  
  
"Well, your partnered up with Yusuke, so you should be fine."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Or maybe you'll be blown off."  
  
Hiei said, grinning as the sixteen year old sunk down to a sitting position.Rei glared at her brother.  
  
"Nii-san, your teaching her some of your attacks."  
  
"Oh, Nee-chan."  
  
Yusuke was close to whining.  
  
"Your gonna do it."  
  
The ship started to shake as the deck split, coming up into a ring.Tenchin gulped and looked around, her eyes widened as a sword took up her veiw, she looked up at Hiei.  
  
"Your gonna need some protection."  
  
She nodded and took it, it was simaliar to the ones she had praticed with, but sharper. She bit her lip as the boat full of demons lunged at the team, they said something about finishing their group off and then starting on eachother. Her eyes glew a strange purple before she lunged forward, toward the ones who had tryed to corner her. Unknow to her, or anyone else on the team, they had just stepped into the hardest few weeks of their lives.  
  
Tenchin groaned and looked around the island.And then toward the hotel.The fourteen year old chewed on her bottem lip, a habbit that she would never grow out of, and looked at the ground as they walked in.She jumped as a hand placed itself on her shoulder.She looked up at Jishin.  
  
"Lighten up, the rounds start tomorrow, so why don't we relax for tonight?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
She smiled up at the older girl. When they got to their room, Tenchin started straight for the bathroom, she had a feeling that her eyes wheren't the light blue they should be.  
  
"What's up with her?"  
  
Rei asked, looking over at the earth demon from the window.  
  
"How should I know, but her eyes where a blue purple."  
  
"On great, we've got an ESP."  
  
"ESP?"  
  
The group looked over at Kuwabara.  
  
"Spirit awareness, or in this case, dejavu that always comes ture."  
  
Kuwabara shrugged and when back to the rubix cube he had found under the table.  
  
"Does the name R.K. sound familiar?"  
  
Tenchin asked, walking into the room, her eyes once again a light blue.  
  
"R.K.?Yeah, why??"  
  
"Nothing, just a bad vibe."  
  
Rei shrugged and went back to trying to count the scars around her jagan.  
  
"There's fiftyseven little scras Nee-chan."  
  
"Did anyone ask for your opinon brother dearest?"  
  
Rei hissed, her voice plainly saying 'do that again and you lose your tounge.'  
  
"Mu Mu Mu MU MU MU MU!"  
  
Mu shouted as an agreement.  
  
"You two know that your gonna be fighting these battles togather, right Hiei, Rei?"  
  
Jishin asked, looking over at the two, who nodded.  
  
"Oh, Rei, I just remembered, I never asked you how your seach for dad went, did I?"  
  
"Y-You knew?"  
  
"Yeah, of couse, if you had been going to the U.S. you wouldn't have taken your sword."  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, as for now, we should all get some sleep."  
  
Rei said, standing and snatching her duffel bag on her way to the girls room.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Jishin and Tenchin said unison, heading toward the girls room.  
  
"Why do I have to be the alternet?"  
  
Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Because, technicly, you're the only one without demon blood."  
  
Tenchin said,her puplis slitting, she had figured it out during practice with Yusuke and was constily changing her eyes from light blue human eyes to light blue cat eyes.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, anyway, the fights are starting soon, we should get going."  
  
Rei said, walking away from the two, and over to her partner.  
  
"How long do you think she'll survive?"  
  
Rei's eyes closed.  
  
"Not very long against Team Masho."  
  
"I still can't belive that their back."  
  
"They've got to have new members.No doubt one of them will be R.K."  
  
"What does R.K. stand for?"  
  
"Rose Kai."  
  
"Shouldn't have asked."  
  
Hiei muttered, Rei laughed.  
  
"She's Genkai and Toguro's daughter, I wouldn't count on her going after Yusuke, she was, after all, thrown out of the temple by her mother."  
  
"Who would've thought."  
  
"Yeah, who would've."  
  
Yusuke said, smiling down at his sister.  
  
"So, Nee-chan, since when did you know Genkai?"  
  
"I have to know my brothers teachers, don't I?"  
  
Yusuke scowled and dropped back to Tenchin and Kuwabara. Rei smirked.  
  
"Any siblings, Hiei?"  
  
"One, a sister."  
  
"Older or younger?"  
  
"Younger, about five years younger."  
  
"And she's how old?"  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
"So you're twenty three?"  
  
"Around that age."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Yukina. Why are you being so nosy?"  
  
"It's just who I am."  
  
She said, fingering the glove that covered her jagan.  
  
"When did you have that put in?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"When did you get that put in?"  
  
"Oh, when I was looking for my dad. I was around seven at the time."  
  
There was silence through the team the rest of the way to the arena. When they got there, they got a surprise from Koto.  
  
"REI!"  
  
She shouted, for once the microphone wasn't to her mouth, she latched onto the girls neck.  
  
"K-Koto ... c-can't ... b-breathe."  
  
"Oops."  
  
She said, backing away from the wind demon, one hand behind her head, a sheepish smile on her face.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Yusuke asked, looking at the kitsune.  
  
"Yusuke, Koto here is our dear father's daughter."  
  
Rei smiled, though her voice held the edge of promised death, as always.  
  
"I get most of my looks from mother."  
  
Koto said at Yusuke's confussed look.  
  
"What was our dad's name?"  
  
"Questions after fight, come on."  
  
Koto said, smiling the whole time.  
  
"And for todays first fight, Jin and ,our favorite guy's daughter, R.K. from Team Masho, Hiei and , everyones favorite hanyou, Rei from Team Urameshi."  
  
The crowd didn't make a sound, though some ,okay most, of them did pale at R.K. and the wind demon's name. The said fighters walked to the ring, waiting for Koto to say the word before begening.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Hiei and R.K. didn't even bother to start, they were to engrossed with watching Jin and Rei. Jin grinned and created a tornado fist, heading straight for Rei, but he was thrown back by a large tornado forming in the center of the ring.  
  
"So, the rumers are ture, ya are the wind demon Kimo's daughter."  
  
"Actually, I'm his second daughter, Koto's Kimo's first."  
  
"You don't seem to be an only child though, and Kimo did have a human as a second, what's your last name?"  
  
"Urameshi.I'll tell you more when the fights over."  
  
She said, grinning as the tornado took Jin into it, tossing him around, every time blood pouring out of an opened wound.  
  
"Looks like I get my wish after all, finally some blood!"  
  
Koto exclaimed, her ears twitching as Rei help her hand up, the tornado vanished and Jin was thrown into a wall.  
  
"I'll start the count.One........... Two........... Three............ Four......... Five............ Six......... Seven.......... Eight............ Nine .........and.......Ten!"  
  
"Now, you."  
  
Rei said, steping by Hiei and and grinning.They both shot forward, spirit energy formed around their fists.  
  
"Don't you know how I am?"  
  
R.K. asked.  
  
"My name is Rose Kai."  
  
"No,it's"  
  
Hiei started.  
  
"Road Kill."  
  
Rei finished as R.K. was thrown from the ring, crashing through the wall and landing on the blacony that over looked the arena.  
  
"I'll start.One........... Two........... Three............ Four......... Five............ Six......... Seven.......... Eight............ Nine .........and.......Ten! Round one goes to Team Urameshi by knock out."  
  
Koto smiled and jogged over to the two.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just the fact that I can't move my arm."  
  
Rei hissed.  
  
"Next fight, from Team Masho, Yuki and Yume, from team Urameshi, Yusuke and Tenchin."  
  
Rei smiled at her brother and walked over to broken wall where Jin had landed, he sat up as she sweetdropped.  
  
"So,I want answers!"  
  
"I'm Yusuke's twin sister, but at the same time his half sister."  
  
"I know what your talking about."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, got a sister back home, twins but we're half sibs."  
  
Rei shook her head and winced as she tryed to move her arm, again.  
  
"You should get that checked on."  
  
"Thanks Hiei, but I'm -OUCH!"  
  
She glared at Jin as he pulled on her arm.  
  
"He's right, you should."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Rei walked passed the two of them, the arm her jagan was on throbbing.  
  
"She's stubben, a bit more than her brother."  
  
Jin said, watching as the girl took as set next to R.K. who had somehow pulled herself down. Yuki and Yume where sisters, both dragons, the out come of the fight was Tenchin and Yusuke as the winners.  
  
"So, Road Kill, anything you need to say to your mom?"  
  
Rei asked, looking over at the girl.  
  
"Yeah, tell her she's a weakling who's to scared to fight her own daughter."  
  
R.K. said, glaring at the ring.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do you call me Road Kill?"  
  
"Because your stringy pink hair makes it look like you brains are hanging out, and your brown eyes are full of hate."  
  
R.K. laughed, earning a strange look from her former sparing partner.  
  
"You still look and act like you did when you first came to the temple."  
  
Rei smiled and looked at the arena. Kurama and Jishin were up against Trima and Kiren, both kitsunes.  
  
"And the first round of the Dark Tournament goes to the Urameshi Team!"  
  
To be Continued............  
  
Hey, Koto here, next chapter, Rei and Tenchin are having strange dreams, AND, we head to the ningekai. 


	5. Chapter four, part two

The Wind, The Earthquake and The ESP  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Darkness, it was all over.Rei sat there, floating in the black void, Mu beside her.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
She asked as an image of her mother's dead body came pass her, followed by an image of demons destorying the ningenkai.  
  
You should be asking who are you.  
  
Her brown eyes widened and she looked around, nothing but black space.  
  
"Well then, who am I?"  
  
Who do you think you are?  
  
"Rine Death Urameshi."  
  
Ah... Urameshi is it?It's that your actual surname?  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
'Why am I sturtting?'  
  
Are you scared?  
  
"No."  
  
Good, you shouldn't be.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Me?Why, I'm your other self, when you black out, it's me in charge.  
  
Rei's eyes widened.  
  
"A-a berzerk?"  
  
Yes.  
  
Rei bit her lip and clutched Mu to her cheast, her eyes glazed, she could remember twenty times that she had blacked out during a fight and always, always she woke up with blood coating her body.She wimpered and shut her eyes.  
  
-Rei.-  
  
'Who?'  
  
Her eyes opened, only to meet her twins worried ones.She pressed her face into his shoulder, sobbing.  
  
-Shhh, it was only a dream Rei.-  
  
Came her brothers telapathic voice.  
  
"No, no it wasn't."  
  
She said, Mu was no where in sight but she guessed the girl beast was with Puu.Koto stood behind Yusuke, ears twitching.  
  
"What was it then?"  
  
"A-a message I guess, we have to go back to the ningenkai."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I, I just got a bad vibe, that's all, like Kaa-chan's in trouble or something."  
  
Suddenly the small compact went off, Rei pulled it out of her bag and flipped it open.  
  
"Botan, what is it?"  
  
Rei asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"It's you mother, she, she's."  
  
The screen turned to the floor, their mother's body lay there, numorus marks on her neck and caked blood on the floor. The black compact fell to the floor, a fresh set of tears flowed down Rei's cheeks, as well as Yusuke's.Koto just stared at the form in the screen.  
  
"Only Tou-san could make those marks."  
  
She mumered, green eyes glassy as Rei walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
  
"Out, I need some fresh air."  
  
The two shrugged and went back to their rooms as the front door shut.Rei frowed as Mu flapped after her, landing on her shoulder as she stopped.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
The two jumped at the voice.  
  
"H-Hiei."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Mind your own bussiness."  
  
"Your crying, Rei."  
  
She bit down on her bottem lip, looking into the red eyes of the fire demon.Before she could react he pulled her into an embrace, Mu had decided it was warmer inside and took off back to the hotel.  
  
"My mom's dead."  
  
She wispered, wiping away the old tears just so new ones could take their place.She opened her mouth to say something else, but his covered hers before she could, she gave in after a while and returned the kiss.Something flashed infront of her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder, they closed a minute after. It was her... berzerk? Yes, her berzerk and another fire demon. Her berzerk, Rain, had black hair down the her waist, much like her own minus the silver/grey and light blue, and piercing crimson eyes, she was only a few inches taller than her 5", around 5'3" maybe, and wore an outfit simaliar to the one she herself usually wore, the black long sleave shirt hung off one shoulder showing a black bra strap and the blue jeans had the same made in brown blet. (A/N:Anyone know what those are called? I've got a pair but I threw away the tags.) The fire demon had black hair simaliar to Hiei's, and the same crimson eyes, but green skin and jagans all over. Rei blinked, she was back with Hiei, not in that strange black void.  
  
'What about that other vison?'  
  
"We have to go back to the ningenkai."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Last night, I saw something else other than mom's dead body, Yusuke, demons where destorying the ningenkai."  
  
Tenchin looked at Rei.  
  
"Are you saying that those things might try to take over the ningenkai?"  
  
R.K. asked, giving the sixteen year old a look that clearly said 'Your insane if you think I'm going back there.'  
  
"Rose, please, put that aside for now, our birth home maybe destoryed, I know you hate your mother but what about all the other ningens that you didn't hold hatered for?"  
  
The fifteen year old scowled and looked away from the girl, it was ture, she found some of their old school mates just fine.  
  
"I'm coming, too, I may not know much about the ningenkai but I can still help."  
  
Koto said, she had managed to get a vacation at this time and Jury was taking her place.  
  
"Then it's setteled, we're dropping out of the turnament and going home."  
  
"I'm goin too."  
  
The group looked over at Jin, it was around five aclock in the morning and, some how, they had all woken up from a dead sleep.  
  
"We'll head of in the morning, I say we get more sleep, two hours ain't enough."  
  
Yusuke sighed and glared at Mu, the bird had somehow gotten the idea it was ok to sleep in his duffel bag.  
  
"Rei, get your stuipd bird out of my bag, now."  
  
The girl blinked, and wistled, Mu flapped out of the boys room smiling, or atleast as much a a smile she could get out of her beek, she also had a shirt over her head so you really couldn't see it, but everyone preasent in the room brust out laughing.  
  
"And I though Urameshi looked strange, but her bird takes the cake."  
  
Kuwabara said, earning glared number thirtythree form Rei.Jin nodded slightly.  
  
"So, when are we leaving?"  
  
"As soon as we can get a boat."  
  
Koto said, leaning back in the wooden chair that had been brought in from one of the bedrooms, Tenchin bit her lip.  
  
"I can find one, anyone know how to run one of those things?"  
  
"Sure, but you have to keep Nutbrain over here busy."  
  
Jin smiled, pointing at the 'Nutbrain', or in other words, Kazuma Kuwabara.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
And so, about an hour and a loud explotion later, the group was on their way to the ningenkai. And Tenchin was, as she said, keeping Kuwabara busy, and entertaining the rest of them.  
  
"AHHHH, PIGS ARE FLYING! SO MANY BROKEN PROMISES!!!!"  
  
Kuwabara yelled, looking at the floating, and glowing, pig, a.k.a Yusuke in costume, who was also eating a bag of grapes.  
  
"Life is like a grape, so small and you never know when it'll rot or be eaten."  
  
He said, earning a glare from both his siblings.  
  
"Life is also like undated yogurt, Yusuke, you never know when it'll go bad."  
  
They yelled up at him. Kuwabara was running around the ring, trying to get the cat who had somehow gotten on the ship with them.  
  
"KITTY!!"  
  
"You think he knows it's a cricle?"  
  
Koto asked, looking as the idiot, once again, passed by them.  
  
"Who knows, that wallnut sized brain of his probally won't figure it out until, woops, to late."  
  
Rei said, snicking as Kuwabara struggeled to keep himself on the boat, but fell with a splash to the icy cold waters.  
  
"MAN OVER BOARD!"  
  
Jin shouted, tossing the wooden float thing toward Kuwabara, but it hit him on the head and knocked him out.  
  
"UNCONSIONUS MAN OVER BOARD!"  
  
Yusuke shouted, Rei found the whole thing hilarious.After Kuwabara was rescued from the icy depths, about an hour after to be correct, they got to the ningenkai, though Koto and Jin where, ahem, forced to change and hid their ears/horns/tails, they managed to get to the apartment. Rei bit her tounge as she opened the door, there was blood on the carpet and the smell of a wind demon, minus herself,Yusuke and Jin.  
  
"I think we should see if he took anything, by the way, your stuffs in the room down the hall, Rei."  
  
"Ok, you,"  
  
She said, pointing at Koto,  
  
"Need to learn about this stuff, start with the T.V. and work your way up the list."  
  
And she walked down the hall, Koto nodded.  
  
"I know what a T.V. is, can I start with the microwave?"  
  
"Same here, please?"  
  
Jishin laughed at the two and nodded, she leaned over and wispered something in Tenchin's ear.  
  
"Go with them, we don't want to have to buy a new kitchen set."  
  
The younger girl nodded and followed the 'Hyper teens' to the kitchen, set on a pizza hotpocket.  
  
"I'm gonna go make sure Rei's alight."  
  
Jishin wispered to herself, walking down the hall.She found Rei in her room, sitting on the bed with a jewlery/music box in her hand.  
  
"Whatch got there breaze?"  
  
"Something that mom gave me before I left for Makai, I hate it, this entire room's filled with memories."  
  
The earth demon sighed and put an arm around her friend, she'd never admit it, but she had been planning on helping the girl get her family back togather. She closed the dark wood box, fingering the jewel imbedded in the top as she did, there were dimonds all around the sides, on the top.  
  
"Why, why did this have to happen now, I hadn't even gotten to see her yet because she was drunk, I just want to hear her say that she'll be fine."  
  
"Even if it wound be a lie?"  
  
"I don't know.I just want to hear her voice."  
  
"Kyyaaaa."  
  
The two yelped as an explotion came from the kitchen.The ran to the kitchen and, to their surprise, found that the sink had blown up.  
  
"What?"  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
Hi, Jin here, while I an Koto are enrolled in Sarayashiki High, Tenchin and Rei are stuck in detention, and they decide to hand around the band teacher afterwards. 


	6. chapter five

The Wind, The Earthquake and The ESP  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Tenchin smiled and followed Rei out of the 'Detention Hall' room and to the band room, they had the duty of lining up the chairs.  
  
"ROLLING CHAIRS!!"  
  
Rei sweepdropped as Tenchin zoomed pass her on one of the chairs, she smiled and followed.  
  
"WHEEEEEEEE! *SMASH*"  
  
"Look OUT! *CRASH*"  
  
They shouted, rolling down the hallways on the chairs, crashing into water fountains/walls/eachother/teachers/janitors.  
  
"LOOK OUT MR. TAKA-"  
  
Rei bit her lip and looked up at the math teacher.  
  
"I'll take wild guess and say another detention?"  
  
"Ms. Urameshi, I'll give you a warning this time, but because of past records, I should exspell you."  
  
Rei smiled and scuried down the hall, chair following her by a string.  
  
"I can't belive I got a warning and not detention."  
  
Rei growled, Mu asleep in her arms.The entire group was in the living room, Jin and Koto trying to find a calculatur, meaning that they were running around the rooms, looking for the thing.  
  
"FOUND IT!"  
  
Koto yelled, coming down the hall, a yellow bandanna still covoring her ears. She stuck out her tounge as Jin made a grab for it.His ears twitched slightly as he pounced, sending them both over the back of the couch, him on top.  
  
"Jin and Koto sitting in a -AHHHHH!"  
  
Botan screamed as the two came after her, eveyone in the room looked up as a knock came from the door.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
Jin said, leaving Botan to Koto and walking toward the front door.A scream echoed through the apartment as Jin bolted from the door and down the hall, a girl, about seventeen, walked in after him, she had red hair in the same wild style as Jin, one horn, too, a blue patch around her horn, pointed ears, and blue eyes, she was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts even though it was almost snowing outside.  
  
"Um... Hi?"  
  
Botan offered, still trying to get Koto off of her.  
  
"Sorry, I'm Juniper."  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
Jin here, And so the devils back, Lord Enma help me. Koto here, and may lord Enma help Jishin, she's gonna get it! 


	7. chapter six

The Wind, The Earthquake and The ESP  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Rain's smiling face took up the black void of Rei's dream.  
  
You saw it, didn't you?  
  
"Yeah, who was that guy?The fire demon?"  
  
It was Hiei's demon form, belive it or not.Rei, I'm just as old as you are, I was born from your mother, inside you.  
  
Rei blinked and looked Rain over, it was ture, they looked the same.  
  
"What about the other colors in my hair, and eye color?"  
  
I didn't say that I was you, just your other half, my mother was inside yours, which is what drove her to be a drunk, it's strange though.  
  
"What is?"  
  
That I haven't been able to talk to since a few days ago, could it be that your letting your guards down because your around friends, allies?  
  
"It's because I'm around my brother, Yusuke's always been able to do that.And, the fact that Koto and Yusuke are alright.Other than my Kaa-san."  
  
Yes, Atsuko's dead isn't she.It's Kimo's fault you know.And more pain and blood is to come, you'll know when it's time.  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
Rei asked, looking at the yellow Puu on Rain's shoulder as the girl put a hand on hers.  
  
"KUU!!"  
  
It cried, hopping onto her own.She laughed and looked at Rain.  
  
Time to fuse.  
  
"Fuse?"  
  
Yes, we'll become one when it's time, the only thing that will change is that your hair will be a bit darker.But theres a key.  
  
"Key?"  
  
Rain laughed.  
  
Yes a key, it's one thing close to you, it's made of a type of glass, or dimond.I have to go, your alarm clock is about to go off.  
  
"Wait, alarm clock? I'm not in my room."  
  
You'll find out.  
  
Rei opened her eyes, aware of the figure next to her.She had fallen asleep next to Hiei after he had woke up around one a.m., the sound of the sink running was what woke her(A/N:They managed to get a plummer,a.k.a. Yusuke, to fix it.) and the fact that she had woken up from another nightmare before he came into the kitchen.She grunted as both Mu and Tenchin jumped on her stomach, Tenchin holding a cup of coffee(A/N:It's the only thing that will send the two of us into a sugar high of sorts.)  
  
"Tenchin, what have I told you, no caffine."  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Rei growled and tweaked the girls ear, which had somehow slid to the top of her head in a cat fashion, and watched as the other one twitched, a cat tail was wrapped around Tenchin's waist and she had longer, sharper, claw like nails.  
  
"What's the glass thing on your music box?"  
  
Rei's eyes glazed over, the jewel had been made by a type af glass and melted dimond.Her mind was screaming at her for not noticing that earlier.  
  
"It's call a jewel cat girl, now off."  
  
The girl grinned and slid off the fold out couch, running down the hall way dragging Rei with her.  
  
"Look!"  
  
She wispered, pointed at the two lumps under the blanket of ..... Koto's bed.She and Tenchin, their curiosity won them over, poked the blanket, and pulled it back to find Jin and Koto, both half dressed, curled up with their arms around each other. The two girls quitely crept out of the room, dashing different ways after the door shut, Tenchin to Kuwabara/Yusuke's room and Rei back to the living room just as Hiei sat up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We found Koto and Jin in the same bed, Jishin was right when she said that they made a kawaii couple."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"That and Ten-chan's into the caffine, which we were told to keep her out of."  
  
"So she's hyper."  
  
Rei nodded and sat down beside him.  
  
"What's in there?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Rei looked down at the locket that was hanging out of her shirt,she fingured the humming bird.  
  
"I'm not sure, I never opened it."  
  
The locket was about the size of the pad of her thumb with a weak golden chain, it had a humming bird and a few flowers on it, the locket itself was the shape of a heart.She blink as Hiei took it from around her neck.  
  
"You won't be able to-"  
  
She stared as he flipped the top open, inside was a picture of a young Atsuko with her and Yusuke, their suppossed father behind the three of them.  
  
"That's Urameshi, the guy who mom was with first that night, and that's Kimo."  
  
She said, pointing at a photo of a young man with shaggy black hair and and blue eyes, the two photo's had been spilt in half so that the other side was empty, but there was one picture in the side.  
  
"T-That's"  
  
Rei was shaking.  
  
"Us."  
  
And it was, a photo of the two of them,Rei's arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist, Rei's usually hard brown eyes were a soft chocolate brown and Hiei was exactally the same, but in human clothes.  
  
"YEAH!!!!!! SCHOOL IS OUT!!!!!!!"  
  
Kuwabara, Jin, and Yusuke choused, smiling.Rei sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Boys."  
  
"Aww, Come on Nee-chan, lighten up, at least we don't have to go to summer school."  
  
"I guess your right, for once."  
  
"GUYS!!!"  
  
R.K. shouted, running up to them holding, what seemed to be a letter.  
  
"Yukina said to give this to you Rei, I'M BACK IN THE TEMPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She smiled and grinned, her stringy pink hair up in a pony tail and brushed for once.  
  
"Good for you."  
  
Rei said, opening the letter.  
  
'Rei-chan,  
  
I need you, Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Shizuru, Kazuma, Botan, Koto, Jishin, Jin, Juniper, and Tenchin to come over, somethings wrong, Genkai said she saw a pod falling into the forest.  
  
Please,  
  
Yukina.'  
  
"Alright, guys, find Hiei and Botan and lets get going."  
  
A vein mark appeared one Rei's head as she glared up at the rest of them, they had all been reading over her shoulder.  
  
"DO YOU GUYS MIND?"  
  
She yelled.  
  
Yukina looked over at Genkai.  
  
"It's ture, I did some strange looking pods falling into the forest nearby, I want all of you to pair up and stay on the look out, be sure to stay in a group on your way back, we don't know what these things are."  
  
Rei stood up.  
  
"I agree, they could be new enamies."  
  
The others nodded and left the temple.When they were half way there they split up, Kuwabara, Kurama, Jishin and Shizuru took off to get the guys home. Rei stopped and looked a hole in the brick wall, both Tenchin and Yusuke noticed thid but stayed quite as she walked into the alley, she bit her tounge as she was pressed to the wall, and looked up, the thing holding her was a slimy green oger like demon, no doubt one from the pod.She gasped as it held a hand infront of her cheast, an orb, almost like the one in her box, hovered infront of her, the dark blue color lighting up the alley way, it was enough to get Hiei's attention.  
  
Rei, focus on the jelew in the box, now!  
  
Rei did as Rain told her to, and a dark red light filled the alley way and half of the building she was against.  
  
"Rain."  
  
Was all she could say as she fell to the ground, and once again slipped into the black void.  
  
"Rei."  
  
Yusuke wispered, brushing a stray lock of hair from his twins face, they had found her in the same alley way she had found that one cat in when they were five, it had been the first thing to make her smile in their entire life, the jewel that had been on her box was now on a chain around her neck just above the locket.  
  
"Yus,Yusuk,Yusuke?"  
  
He smiled, rubbing her cheek.  
  
"What happened back there?"  
  
"I was press against the wall by a demon, and the last thing I remember is a birght flash of light and being to focus on something."  
  
Yusuke sighed, it wasn't much help.  
  
"I've got ramen!"  
  
Tenchin smiled, coming nito the room with, well, three bowls of ramen.  
  
"Instant or...."  
  
Rei gulped.  
  
"Instant!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"What, you don't like my ramen Rei-chan?"  
  
Tenchin asked in that sweet voice she used to annoy them.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Last time I bring you anything."  
  
She growled, taking her bowl to the living room.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Juniper looked up from her lap.  
  
"No, not at all, you know that dream we've been haing lately?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's been coming to fast, I fear that this just the begaining of the end."  
  
Tenchin sighed, both she and Juniper where almost diven crazy with ESP.  
  
"I've had ESP since birth, and everything I've seen hasn't always been real. But I trust you. I, too, belive that this is the begaining of the end, for all of us.I'm even starting to belive the heart crystels aren't just a myth from a book."  
  
Hiei looked around, there had been so strange activity in the area he and Rei where in, though the police passed it off as a group of juvnilies in costums, though Rei hadn't said a singel word about that one night.Right now she was sitting on the edge of the roof infront of him with her jagan eye open.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said what is it, you've seemed to have a lot on your mind lately."  
  
"Hn."  
  
There was a moments pause.  
  
"Do you know anything about the heart crystels?"  
  
"The heart crytels, sure, but only rare souls have them."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Element demons, such as Ice, Wind, Fire, Earth and Water.Or ESP driven demons."  
  
"So, for all we know Yukina could be one of the souls?"  
  
"Yeah, if she did they'd be after her, pure, loving and light ones are the most powerful.Her crystel would probally be a light pink if it was."  
  
They looked up as another pod cut threw the shields they had put up around the town and forests.  
  
"Not another one."  
  
"Well, how many can one hold?"  
  
"Atleast twenty dozen."  
  
Rei said, running ahead of him to where her brother and Tenchin were, they did look cute for a couple if you didn't count the fact that Keiko still clung to him.  
  
"Theres more."  
  
Tenchin said, handing the banoculars to Rei, how shook her head.  
  
"I know, about three pods, too."  
  
"We should tell the others."  
  
"No, Juniper and Jishin are sure to notice them, as is Kurama, Shizuru and Koto."  
  
"Fine, but we should at least check it out."  
  
"Fine."  
  
And that left the guys to follow the two.  
  
"Blaze, I'm gonna need some help."  
  
A honey brown haired girl bent over the back of the couch and scanned her brother's homework.  
  
"Jas, you know that, what is 55642 plus 3325?"  
  
"58967?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Blaze smiled down at her little brother, though he had dark brown hair hair and silver blue eyes they still managed to look alike.Jas's eyes narrowed at the door.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
Blaze said, her brother turned back to his math homework as she opened the front door.  
  
"Ten-"  
  
"Ineedyoutohelp,thosepodthingsthepolicewheretalkingaboutarn'tinsanes."  
  
Tenchin panted, looking up at the girl who could pass as her sister.  
  
"Ten, say it a bit slower."  
  
"I need you to help, those pod things the police where talking about arn't insanes."  
  
Blaze sighed and looked the girl over, her hair had fallen out of the two pony tails she had had it in and her cat blood was starting to show.  
  
"Fine, Jas, when mom gets home tell her I went for a walk."  
  
"K."  
  
Jas smiled, he knew what his sisters secerets were and knew she didn't want their mother worrying over her.Though at the age of ten he was on his way to being in control of his pyromanic skills. Blaze followed her friend to forest just outside the town, three people where already there.  
  
"This who you had to go get?"  
  
Asked the tallest, from the looks of it he was about fifteen maybe sixteen years old, the other two came to five feet and looked no older than herself.  
  
"Yusuke, that's not a good thing to say."  
  
Snapped the one next to him, the girl.  
  
"I think we should get names first."  
  
Tenchin smiled.  
  
"You've had caffine again, haven't you?"  
  
Blaze sweetdropped already knowing the answer.  
  
"Well, that's-"  
  
"Name's Yusuke Urameshi.And this little know it all's my sister, Rine-OW!"  
  
"My name's Rei, and I'm his twin."  
  
Rei said, pulling her fist back to punch her brother once again.  
  
"That's Hiei and you know who I am."  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"Blaze."  
  
Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Blaze, huh, what's that supposed to stand for?'  
  
"This."  
  
Blaze grinned and held un a fist, and punched Yusuke, the punch left a ball of fire in it's place.  
  
"So your a pyromancer?"  
  
Rei guessed.  
  
"No, just part fire demon, my little brother's the one who's becoming a pyromancer."  
  
Yusuke patted himself down.  
  
"So, what's your last name?"  
  
"Aku."  
  
"And your how old?"  
  
"Fourteen, fifteen this September.And you might not want to turn around."  
  
The blood drained from Tenchin's face as the same thing that had attacked Rei pounced on Blaze, it's slimy green skin burning her friend's as if it were acid on paper. Blaze screamed as an orb was pulled from her cheast, the demon grinned and pushed her body against a tree, then turned to Tenchin and Rei, who's breathing had picked up to about a pant.The demon pounced once again.  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	8. chapter seven

The Wind, The Earthquake and The ESP  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Before the thing could attack, though, it took off with the orb in hand, it's pale lilac color lighting the way for it.Tenchin ran over to her friend, she was still breathing but it was every minute that her lungs would allow air.  
  
"Blaze."  
  
She wispered, her friend's eyes had gone from the light blue they had been to the dark saphire they turned when she was upset.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
She wispered, turning toward the girl who had sunk to her knees, her head bowed.  
  
"I-it's here, their here, they want to revive it."  
  
Yusuke bent down by his sister.  
  
"Who's here, what do they want to revive?"  
  
"The demon souls, they want to revive the nether world since Yakumo failed, they need the heart crystels to do so."  
  
Dark blue tears where dripping off of Rei's cheeks as she looked up at Tenchin.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Tenchin said with a nod.  
  
"You guys watch Blaze, if her breathing gets any slower take her R.K."  
  
Yusuke nodded and watched as his sister took off after the demon with Tenchin.  
  
"Ten, I need you to run ahead, see if you can get on of these on that demon."  
  
Rei held up what looked to be tracker. Tenchin smiled, taking it and jumping up into the trees, causing Rei to duck before she took off ahead.  
  
Rei, you shouldn't have done that, it's the same thing I did last time.  
  
Rei frowned.  
  
"So, I need to get Blaze's crystel back, without it her life force is draining bit by bit, R.K. can hold it if it starts quicken but not for long."  
  
Foolish, don't you understand, this what forced us to reincarnaition!?  
  
"I understand it, but I can't give up.If I turn my back on this world now, I'd just be saying that I didn't care, and that's a lie.I was giving the responabilty before to protect our home, and I just turned my back on them then."  
  
It was when he was killed that we realized that we had just allowed everyone we were close to or loved to be killed.  
  
"They were all killed one by one, Yusuke, Hinageshi, Jishin, Botan, Kurama, Jin, Juniper, R.K., Yukina, Tenchin, Blaze, Koto, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and then Hiei."  
  
And your gonna let history repeat itself.  
  
"No, I'm gonna take my responsabiltys and I will not let it happen again."  
  
It was twenty five thousand years ago, and yet Kurama managed to suvive by using the rest of his energy, he was foolish enough to go hunting after all that,we were all stuipd.  
  
Rei growled and skidded to a hault infront of a crater.  
  
We fought beside King Enma and yet, we still lost.  
  
Rei bowed her head and passed through the barrier around it.She slid down the side and fell through the hole in the bottem, leading toward the place that they were holding Blaze's crystel.To her surprise the others were already there.  
  
"We've been looking around, Blaze is with Rose Kai."  
  
Kurama wispered.  
  
"No need to wisper Kurama, they know we're here."  
  
Rei said, pointing to the small egg like creatures.  
  
"These are what you need to watch out for, they cal blow up at anytime."  
  
She picked up one, it's small fushia cat ears pricked up and it's light blue egg body settled into her plam, small brown feet molding into itself, it's three yellow eyes opened and forest green puplis looked at them.It opened it's light blue mouth, two rows of fushia teeth hid a forest green tounge.  
  
"They all look like this, though this guy's friendly.Not all of them are, their called Chubes, we'll spilt up and try to find Blaze's crystel, if they revive the netherworld, you don't even want to know what will happen.Yusuke, Tenchin, Koto and Jin will take that passage over there, Kurama, Shizuru and Botan take the middle passage, Jishin, Juniper and Kuwabara take the second right passage, I, Hiei and Yukina will take the last one."  
  
The group nodded and split up, the first to find the demon's were Rei, Hiei and Yukina.Rei picked up a near by Chube a tossed it toward the other end of the 'room', it blew up as soon as it hit the wall, causing all attention to turn toward the wall.Rei's jagan opened as the crystel floated over toward them.She cupped it in her hands and nudged Yukina back into the passage, followed by Hiei. They meet the others in the room that they had stated out in.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"They where all dead ends."  
  
Yusuke laughed, looking in his twins hands.They took off before anyone could noticed that the stolen crystel was missing.  
  
R.K. bit her lip and looked down at Blaze's form.  
  
"Your looking blue, are you sure you should be doing this?"  
  
"I have to-"  
  
"We're back."  
  
Rei said, walking into the room.  
  
"Did you get it?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
She held out her hands revaling the pale lilac colored stone.Rose Kai smiled as it was given to her, as soon as it got close to Blaze it molded back into her cheast, a small lilac colored jewel on a chain appeared around the girls neck.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
The two looked over at Genkai and laughed.  
  
"What??"  
  
A small 'Chube chube' came from her head.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"You brought one home?"  
  
"Couldn't help it.Mu loves them."  
  
To Be Continued........... 


	9. chapter eight

The Wind, The Earthquake and The ESP  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Blaze frowned.  
  
"I can't belive it, they haven't attacked yet in the last three months."  
  
"Well, actaully they did.Remember?"  
  
Yukina said with a sigh.Tears ran down Blaze's cheeks at the memory, and the 'training' she got afterwards.  
  
"How could I forget that?And how come I was the only one being hit on the head?"  
  
Rei laughed and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Because you didn't have enough sence to bring a weapon."  
  
She pointed out, a bubble formed next to her with Blaze getting hit on the head in it.  
  
"Yes, and Yukina was almost killed."  
  
R.K. said, walking out of the small med room she and Yukina had set up. Yukina fingered the soft pink stone that hung around her neck, the memory was still fresh for her  
  
Yukina stared at the battle field as a crystel was pulled out of Hiei, the black jewel lighting that part of the clearing, Chube clung to her shoulder, her pink one returned to her at that moment.  
  
"I got an idea, why don't get the others and go to that fair that's in town."  
  
Botan suggested, her pink eyes closed and a smile on her face.  
  
"Sure, anything to get some funnel cake!"(A/N:FUNNEL CAKE!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Tenchin smiled, Keiko, Koto, Juniper, Jishin and Hinageshi behind her.  
  
"The guys should met us there."  
  
Koto said, a smile on her face.  
  
"Alright Kitsune, if your going your gonna have to hide those ears."  
  
Rei grinned as Koto pulled out a red bandana.  
  
"Good enough."  
  
Tenchin grinned and swallowed the half of the stirngy fried batter and poweded sugar she had in her mouth.(A/N:Once again, FUNNEL CAKE!!!!!!!)  
  
"You should stop.She's spoild enough."  
  
Yusuke laughed.  
  
"I just by her food to get off my back, same to you."  
  
Rei growled, pointing to the paper pan in his hand which had contained a funnel cake.Yusuke smiled and went off to find where Kuwabara had gone.(A/N:That reminds me, I need to know who you want him paired with, and any Kuwabara/Yukina requests will be ignored, I don't like that pairing.)Tenchin followed soon after.  
  
"He does have a point, for once."  
  
Rei sighed and looked at Hiei, the black crystel hidden under the black t- shirt.  
  
"Not you, too."  
  
"Hey, I got an idea, lets go on the feeirs wheel."  
  
Koto suggested, wiping a bit of powdered sugar off her nose, pointing to the ride.  
  
"Fine, but roller coasters next!"  
  
Rei smiled and dragged the person next to her, which was Hiei, toward the suggested ride.Koto followed suit with Jin.  
  
"I hate this."  
  
Hiei wispered, leaning against Rei's shoulder.  
  
"Hate what?"  
  
"Not knowing when those slim balls are gonna attack, I can remember some of the fight which banned Yakumo to space, but not much."  
  
"Do you remember how um..... we ... um.."  
  
Rei blushed and and looked out at the fair grounds, she could just make out Baze and Tenchin.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that."  
  
He grinned at her, causing her pale pink blush to go crimson.The was a few minutes of silence as the wheel stopped.  
  
"'I just wish this would end, so maybe when it does we could probally settel down and start a family' those had been your words to me in that one last battle, seeing you die like that.... I just exploded."  
  
She wispered, a small trail of dark blue tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm curious, why are your tears the same color as your spirit energy?"  
  
"I'm not sure, it just happened one day when........."  
  
'Should I tell him?'  
  
"When?"  
  
Do it.Tell him.  
  
"I blacked out in a fight I had gotten into in Makai, when I woke I found the bodies around me and my body coated with their blood.Turns out I have a berzerk."  
  
"A ...."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"The same one you had last time?Rain?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tenchin yawned and tightened her grip on Yusuke's arm.(T/N:Oh yeah, that's the reason I agreed to be in this!)  
  
"Ok, my arm's going numb Tenchi."  
  
Keiko was at the end of the group.  
  
'How could I have been dumped for a fourteen year old?I've known Yusuke alot longer.'  
  
She thought, glaring at Tenchin. Jishin was clinging to Kurama's arm half asleep, Botan had gone back to spirit world, Hiei and Rei were both supporting eachother and slowly falling asleep, Kuwabara had gone home and Shizuru had left muttering something about being late for a date with Sakyo.(A/N: That's right, a Sakyo/Shizuru pairing.) (T/N: It's also gonna be a Rain/Youkai Hiei pairing, in things from the past that is.) She strained to hear what Rei was saying under her breath.  
  
'Have to stay awake, need to get back to temple first.'  
  
Keiko snickered, this girl was obviously desprate to stay awake, while Hiei was close to snoring.  
  
'Now what's this?'  
  
She asked, walking over to the dark purple slime, which lunged out and wrapped itself around Yusuke's arm, causing an electric blot to couse through both him and Tenchin. They both let lose a scream as two crystels where pulled from their bodies, Tenchin's a pure white and Yusuke's a light blue.  
  
"Rei, wake up!"  
  
Rei growled but shot toward the purple slime anyway, fist out and glowing.(A/N:I should point out that,if you've seen the movie Poltergeist Report, it's like when Yakumo stuck his hand in Botan's stomach to get the power sphare.) The thing automaticaly melted into a water substance.  
  
"You guys ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just a new made disscovery."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Yusuke's got a crystel."  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
Ok, Blaze here, just wanted to let you know that I need some help with the pairings, so you've got a choice of:  
  
Kuwabara/Juniper  
  
Kuwabara/Blaze (Much to my disliking but it's your choice)  
  
Kuwabara/R.K.  
  
Yukina/ Whoever(Maybe Touya?)  
  
Kuwabara/Hinageshi  
  
Or...  
  
Kuwabara/Keiko  
  
The pairings I've already made are the following:  
  
Tenchin/Yusuke (This is what I used to get Ten-chan into this fic, she's got a soft spot for Yusuke.)  
  
Rei/Hiei  
  
Jin/Koto  
  
Botan/Koenma  
  
Kurama/Jishin  
  
Shizuru/Sakyo(He'll be in soon, I promise.)  
  
Take your pick from the choices.  
  
^_^ See ya 'round! 


	10. chapter nine

The Wind, The Earthquake and The ESP  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Rei groaned as she, once again, fell to the floor.  
  
"I told you not to stay up but did you listen, iie."  
  
"Shut up Nii-chan."  
  
Rei snapped at her brother from the floor, Tenchin let out a snort as R.K. walked in.  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
"Ohayo bed head."  
  
"Shut it weak spine."  
  
"Make me Itachi."  
  
"R.K., I wouldn't-"  
  
Yusuke winced at the sound of breaking bone, sure it was fun watching two or more people beat the snot out of eachother, but it was harder on the other ones when it was Rei fighting.  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
It was faint but enough to catch the five's, Hiei, Tenchin, Rei, R.K. and Yusuke's, attention. They crept around the corner just to catch Jin and Koto before they went back into her room.  
  
"This is rich."  
  
Yusuke wispered, watching as his half sister and best friend dissappeared.  
  
"You know, theres a new movie coming out today, it's called um... Sinbad or something."  
  
Tenchin said, holding her rice bowl and chopsticks.  
  
"You where supposed to leave those at the table."  
  
"So?"  
  
R.K. sighed and walked back to her room, hunger forgetten.  
  
"Anyways, anyone up for it?  
  
"I'll go just because I want to make sure no one gets you, but you have to shut up."  
  
Yusuke hissed, Tenchin smiled.  
  
"Sure!G-"  
  
"We'll pass."  
  
Rei and Hiei said, walking back into the kitchen set on finishing their breakfast before the others woke up.  
  
"The only time we get to oureselves and we have to share half of it with those numbskulls."  
  
Rei muttered, Hiei nodded and looked up as a loud 'CHUBE' was heard down the hall.  
  
"And the SWAT team's up."  
  
He said, earning a laugh and a smile from Rei.  
  
"You never did tell me your full name."  
  
He wispered.  
  
"Rine Death Urameshi.Though the rules are, you call me by my real first name your signing your will."  
  
The was a loud crash followed by a string of curses.(CoughKuwabaraCough)  
  
R.K. growled and glared as another tree branch slapped her in the face.  
  
"You sure these things are over here?"  
  
Rei looked back and nodded, ponytail bobing as she did so.  
  
"If you can't handle it you should turn back."  
  
Yusuke snapped at her, after finding out that the movie had started before they got there he was ticked.  
  
"Up there!"  
  
Tenchin exclaimed pointing ahead.  
  
"Can slimes get a mansion?"  
  
Yusuke asked looking over the castle like home.  
  
"Nope, but they can take an abandoned one."  
  
Rei wispered, slidding down the side of the hill. 


End file.
